User talk:- Darkchylde
Template: Location Darkchylde can you restore the "Template:Location" page? Personally I used it for the infobox of all the location and it was very useful. [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 13:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will try to improve them with all I know =D [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 13:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Custom Signature I don't fully understand how it works (-.-") but the links below should help you creating your own signature: *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Draft:Customizing_your_signature *http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3ACustomising_your_signature Remember to change your signature in the " " page in this wikia :) [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 12:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Were the links I posted useful? [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 12:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Zodiac Twelve The zodiak page need update as Ging and Paritson left the group also in chapter 216 you can find the name of the small... swans 17:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC)ZenKami Regarding Neon and Illumi I'm sorry if I caused problems, you are doing a really good job in this wikia but I think that the image you chosed isn't correct for Neon's nen ability, because it also shows Chrollo's version. For Illumi's page I didn't delete the anime-only episode but only move it in the "trivia" zone like I did for other characters involved in Lippo's (non-canonical) "bonus stage" like Hanzo. Ps: It's all ok with the custom signature? [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 11:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : No problem, there is no reason to be offended =D And for the signature I perfectly understand, even now I am still confused about it and too lazy for understand it completely XD [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 11:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Fr: Killna Hey, I am new around here and you can call me L, you are the Admin? Impressive :) We share the exact same favourite characters in HXH except for Illumi i hate him! I LOVE Machi and Killua too....and Hisoka i like him a bit he is funny! Killlna 11:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) I see you like Death Note too? who is your favourite character? I like L, Nate, Mello and Ryukk alot right?? LOL Oh yes Mat is cute but unfourtunately he dies they all die :( most of my favourite characters! oh and I haven't seen it no sorry! Yes you are right it's my fault LOL sorry Death Note freak here!!! we will talk about it on death note wiki! L 12:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh How did you become an Admin here?? you can persuade them like you do here :) they will listen! L 12:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Why was your account messed up?? is it hard being Admin? Like Gon? LOL he is so friendly love his attitude <3 well i hope people will listen to you cuz really you are an awesome Admin ;) L 12:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome :) Thanks i will have FUN <3 talk to you later! L 12:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey just wanted to say that i liked the April poll alot! :) L 05:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello...I wanted to know the reason why some of my Killua pictures are being deleated from Killua's profile...thanks. (I'm karinokita; I used to upload pictures connecting with my fb but now I created an account). Ah! That's ok, thank you!!! :) And sure ^^ I took the pictures with the VLC Player :3 I downloaded the episode and then took the screencaps with the VLC :) ok will do ok will do Poll Hisoka.96 11:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC)check out one piece wiki, its one of the greatest anime wikis there ^ ^Hisoka.96 11:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Shichibukai http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Arcs http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Music fault in the chara template Hisoka.96 10:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC)i had felt telling you now before you edit all the pages, in the template, the japanese name isnt kanji, its kana.. ^ ^Hisoka.96 10:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) hi~ Aukillua 08:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) background Hisoka.96 12:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC)what about taking gon and killua profile pics and put them as a background to the wiki like the one on the fairy tail wiki replacing that ****** background.Hisoka.96 12:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC) i found an articlle, it may help us http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Background_images check the last topic what about making a blog or an ad asking or someone who understand these CSS codes looks like we need more time to finish it. its better to be reverted to the old one Main page new look http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Happenings http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Main_Page-Vote http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Introduction http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mainpage-opu i have made some templates from the one piece wiki, should i continue? ,any notes? do you like it? do you like the idea? Hisoka.96 10:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC)thanks, there's also a featured template iam working on, wish admins and fans agree, and it will be better to make a poll if they like the new look or not for more neutrality. as for the backgound color, it doesnt matter with me, green or white...thinks for the background pic theres new pic in gon and killua showing them in side view, it willl be better for me to put them which everyone looking to a diferent directionHisoka.96 10:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featured_Articles make the normal photos, the side view quality seems not good.. sorry, but i didnt guessed these qualities, try the ones in the profile pics (front views) sorry again do you mean the hunter association one?, there is another vesion of it i had been uploaded before check it http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?until=20120421114209 OHH, lol, we are going to made all over again what kind of templates you are goning to use? never mind Admin can I be the admin ? 12:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :how many edits did I need ? 12:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You have a site special for requesting to be an admin ? 12:30, 06 May, 2012 (UTC) No Problem Can you add the video games page to the media section ? MrGenial11 11:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Can't edit some articles Hi, why i can't edit Kite , Ging , Pariston and Leorio pages ?MrGenial11 12:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! :) MrGenial11 13:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem ;) , you can rename any image i upload if you want ;)MrGenial11 11:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo, can you delete the 2 older images of volume 7?,thx !!MrGenial11 13:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I've got it on a french website called manga-sancturay :)MrGenial11 10:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) can you delete this category please? it already exist : http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Other_Media the original one : http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Other_media Manga Can you find the page of that manga that say, " During the last votation for the 13th Chairman, Leorio inadvertently ignores her, causing Piyon to get enraged and scream loudly." ? Aabarro 13 09:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I like that Piyon screaming but what chapter??? Aabarro 13 10:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU! BTW, what page in chapter 322 when piyon scream loudly because of ignoring Leorio?? Aabarro 13 07:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) AHA!!! FOUND IT! Aabarro 13 08:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Ask FRANCIS from LEFT4DEAD.... JUST KIDDING!!! :/ old background was far superior to this one in all shapes and forms and got the message across that the series was more darker black and red with kilua and them holding chains? beast... this one? lol is HxH suppose to be a slice of life series with the bsness of fruit basket? :/ common nowUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Question why was the Dark continent page deleted? it was a legitamate location and part of the storyline, that is also its legitamate name...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 14:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Dude wassup? aszach here, just want to let you know that the page of Zeno Zoldick is a mess, maybe some noob tried to edit but he messed up or perhaps he really did messed it up, please do something about this.. here's the link http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Zeno_Zoldyck# Admin Hey, I have more than 2100 edit's, I am good ranked, and I'm here almost every day, so how can I be an admin?MrGenial11 09:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah 6 months... Ok just be more active xD, By the way who's the founder of the wiki?MrGenial11 09:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) sup...thanks for your message, actually you don't need to thank me it was a pleasure for me to contribute to this site, oh yeah i signed up last dec 2011 here and contributed some but due to my work im not that active not like today whom my schedule got a lil free, nweiz it was nice meeting you sup...thanks for your message, actually you don't need to thank me it was a pleasure for me to contribute to this site, oh yeah i signed up last dec 2011 here and contributed some but due to my work im not that active not like today whom my schedule got a lil free, nweiz it was nice meeting you Oh ah i see, i must havae just came across a faulty link someone put then, which made me think it got deletedUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 14:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Request for background Hi Darkchylde. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. When you get a chance, find one or more large image(s) (1000x700 or larger) that you'd like to be used to make a background and link me to it/them. When I return to work on Monday, I'll get started on making a new background for the wiki. Enjoy your weekend. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :I found a large image featuring several characters and used it to make a possible background. Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. If you want to use it, just say so, and I'll upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::That image you showed me is rather small, and I couldn't find a larger version of it using Google, so here is the preview using that image. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Preview #3 - JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Ok sure, you can count on me, I will be even more active if you make me admin.MrGenial11 14:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I wouldn't be admin without your recommendation to Mr.TotoMrGenial11 11:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) More features in the Main Page Hey, I have a suggestion, we can add a "Quote of the month"(we choose a random quote from a character and we put it on the main page), a "Did you know"(Trivia) (Example : that Kikyo was once an inhabitant of Meteor City), a "latest manga volume"(Jap and Usa releases), "latest 2011 anime dvd" sections to the Main page and we change those every month, what do you think of my suggestions ?MrGenial11 23:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Character Article: Welfin whys he on view source? he has really bad grammar most notably when it starts off with "Welfin is ant" <--- wtf?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Okay, thanks for the removal of the images! I know the resolution is crap, but whatever.. Also, in the latest episode of HxH 2011, is it Ging x And x Gon or Ging x to x Gon? The new series is not airing in my country anymore so I don't know, but can you fix it? Thanks! Hahaharuhi! hello! someone's been vandalizing the wiki and removing all the content from the 2011 episode articles. Just wanted to inform you. Hahaharuhi! (talk) 05:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello.. I would like to update the broken youtube vids if that's okay but, the "update a new version of this video" link doesn't show anything. Also, Kurapika's nen and ability seems out of place, or in a different section.... - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Okay thanks! But regarding Kurapika's ability, I'm saying that it's placed in a different section in Kurapika's character page. I tried editing it but I can't fix it... - Hahaharuhi! (talk) I would like to create individual articles for each episode in the HxH 1999 version.. Could you help me how to create one and what content to place there? Thanks! - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Navigation Hey i put some navigation temp on every episode on HxH 2011 anime but not all i'll stop from here till i ain't have your permission and if you don't liked it then ill just delete it...The reason on why i made a navigation simply because at least to make it more a lil different from fairy tail yeah i know that it has also its navigation box but still the one i copied from Yuyu Hakusho is much more unique.... Homecoming Problem there are 2 chapters (315 and 64) titled Homecoming (lol Yoshirio wtf) and someone already made Homecoming (315) so what should chapter 64 be called (which is also Homecoming)? should something be added in the brackets and if so what?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 10:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) hello sir can we please affiliate with you? :o we are an rpg site Becoming an Admin With only three, out of the seven, admins active, I would like to "apply" to be an admin. I've been exceedingly active around the site over the past three to four months, although I've held an account since March. I've helped to create numerous pages, replace and upload high quality photos, and generally provide the site with more concise and readable pages. One of the main reason I would like to become an admin is to deal with pictures. A great deal of pictures are uploaded nearly daily with bad filenames, with watermarks or subs, or various other problems. Looking over this aspect of the site is something I would really like to help out on. Of course, I would fulfill any other tasks that an admin has to deal with. I know this isn't a too heavily active wikia, and perhaps more administrators are not needed at the moment, so I understand if I'm put aside for now. I just wanted to let you know that I'm interested if there's ever an opening or chance to become one :) XScar (talk) 17:54, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation I was thinking if you can (not forcing) >.< *nervous* umm anou you know, please if its okay affiliate with a forum RPG of HxH i'm a moderator there, >.< Affiliate..you know feature our site and we feature you *gulps*